User blog:PotatoaDancing/Ieridan, the Blue Marker
Ieridan, the Blue Marker is a figment of my imagination...for now. Synopsis Ieridan is a mixture of some ideas that have been bouncing through my brain. He is very young looking yet extremely old mage from a long dead 'country' of Runeterra. He uses 'primal' magic being as I plan him to be among the first mages in Runeterra history. While formerly kind at the core of his being some rather unpleasant experiences have turned him into a sarcastic and vengeful man, as well as a strong and aggressive duelist mage. Considering my track record I probably missed the mark completely...So please give me some good criticism on him. Side note...I do plan on changing things when I give a second look once I have a day or two to give things to settle in my head. So please be gentle about the huge block of lore text. Lore Long ago in ages already long since forgotten, back before magic floated along the winds guided along by mages of great power, humanity was young and so very sparse. In a small village lived a young boy by the name of Ieridan. Remarkable in no way aside from his gentleness for the other children an the elderly of his village, Ieridan was seemingly fated to live a secluded life of mediocrity. Until one year when his villages hunters disappeared without a trace, the remaining men quickly went off to search for the hunters, only to share their unknown fate. Suddenly it was a village of women, children and the elderly. To make matters worse illness spread through the village shortly after, leaving few untouched by the blight to take care of the sick. As many of the ill died and others despaired Ieridan felt a determination that he never felt before. He refused to accept his villages fate. Together with his 2 friends, Ieridan went off to search for the men of his village hoping against hope that if they could be found that the few that were left could be saved. Moving fast with the skills taught to them by their fathers they soon stumbled into a bloody glade. To their collective horror the bodies of every man who had gone missing was strewn about the glade in some macabre display. Standing amidst the bodies Ieridan felt a small part of his mind break as his friends collapsed in disgust and terror of the scene. As he looked forward, himself yet not, glazed eyes he saw a figure approach him from across the glade. All Ieridan could remember as he would repeatedly recall the encounter was that it, was it...nothing more. The figure asked in a voice as calm as the forest before a storm what it was that Ieridan wished for above all else. Dazed but aware, Ieridan felt ambition for the first and last time in his life. He asked for power, the power to change his villages fate. As his vision faded the figure merely snickered at the young boys wish. When the children awoke they found themselves at home, as if it had all been a terrible dream. Soon after the plague vanished seemingly without a trace not a single soul perishing after they had left to search. As the children went through their day-to-day duties they quickly discovered that everything became easier for them, that lights would follow in their wake or simply that animals would pay them no mind even as they hunted in place of their vanished fathers. A year later the three children returned to that clearing, desiring to know for sure if what they dreamt and what Ieridan had wished really came true. There they did indeed find the skeletons of their fathers, but the figure had disappeared. Ieridan and his friends quickly fled back to their village, terrified but enthralled by realization of what it entailed. The three began to experiment with their new found powers and taught what they learned to their fellow villagers. Within 3 more years they were adults and the village had grown to be even larger then it was before. As the village grew, so did the ambitions of Ieridan's friends. Covertly they conspired to steal his power to bolster their own. Merely month later his friends lured him to a hill outside the village. Quickly brandishing their power they bound him, stunned by their betrayal, in a crystal of light. Raising earth with their primal magicks, the two quickly buried Ieridan, still screaming for mercy, and built their first fortress upon his resting place. Constantly funneling his magicks through the crystal they soon built a small kingdom, forcing neighboring villages to bow to their might. Decades later, years after his betrayers died, satisfied with their conquests and their friend forgotten beneath the capital of their dynasty, preserved by the cruel magic of the crystal, Ieridan awoke from his delirium to find that figure from the glade standing before him. The figure asked with the same sneer that he had saw when he first saw it what it was that he wished for...That night the kingdom his former friends built burned to the ground but the magicks that they had taught spread along the winds. Millennia passed Ieridan by, leaving him forgotten in the ground drifting in and out of sanity in his prison. Until one day when he felt the crystal shudder around him, before Ieridan's eyes the crystal that cut him off from the outside world and continually sapped him of his power shattered into nothingness. Clearing out his eyes for the first time in millennia he observed his new surroundings. Alone, in a cliff side he saw a battle unfolding before him far below. Great and terrible war machines, soldiers clad in metals beyond his primitive experiences and a solitary figure standing amid it all. The figure that granted his greatest wish. The figure that started his hell. Abilities Ieridan fires a bolt of ethereal energy in target direction. The bolt will detonate on the first enemy hit or at maximum range dealing magic damage over a small area. Upon damaging an enemy champion, Ieridan recovers . Ieridan is only healed by the highest health champion struck, all other victims are ignored as far as the heal is concerned. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 650 }} After a 0.25 second delay Ieridan fires a beam of his ethereal energy, charged with centuries of his jealousy for those who were free while he sat imprisoned, dealing magic damage to all struck by it. Ieridan is granted vision of champions struck by Envy(unless they are stealthed) and receives a 15% movement speed boost if moving towards them for 4 seconds. Envy scales off of True Colors' ranking instead of Testament. |leveling = }} }} Ieridan dashes to target location, dealing magic damage to enemies in his path and leaving a trail that increases allied movement speed by % if they are heading in the same direction as his dash. Crusade cannot be used to move through terrain. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 550 }} Ieridan dashes to target location fueled by his lingering resentment of those long since dead, dealing physical damage to enemies in his path and slowing them by % for 2 seconds. Spite cannot be used to move through terrain unless targeting an enemy champion in range of the ability. |leveling = }} }} Ieridan reminisces upon what led him to start his journey all those millennia ago. Drawing upon his own vitality, Ieridan shields an allied champion for 6 seconds, sacrificing 5% of his current health upon casting and absorbing crowd control effects in their place until the shield duration ends. Sacrifice can be cast on himself without the health cost or bonus. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 725 }} Ieridan recalls the outcome of his initial journey, and the price others had to pay for his 'enlightenment'. If cast on an allied champion or Ieridan, the target is shielded for 4 seconds and enemies are dealt magic damage every time they autoattack the target during the duration. If cast on an enemy, they take 50% of the shield strength as instant physical damage and take 20% increased damage from Ieridan for 5 seconds. |leveling = }} }} Autoattacks done by Ieridan on targets affected by 'Stuck' increase the damage of his next offensive ability within 4 seconds by %. Ieridan starts the game with True Colors at rank 1 but cannot use Vindication until True Colors is rank 2. |description2 = Ieridan's abilities are modified to reflect his hostile inner nature. True Colors affects the next ability Ieridan uses and expires 3 seconds after he stops dealing damage. All of Ieridan's basic abilities share cooldowns with their True Colors' counterparts. |cooldown = }} Ieridan unleashes all his pent up rage and fury into a wide wave of destructive ethereal energy. Enemies struck by the wave are dealt heavy magic damage and structures are additionally disabled for 1 second. Effect does not apply if Ohmwrecker cooldown is active upon a structure and Ohmwrecker cannot be used upon disabled structures until 4 seconds after the disable expires. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 2250 }} }} Possible Dialogue Upon selection *"So many fools...So little time..." Attacking *"Time can be cruel." *"Boars are more challenging than this." *"Today them...Tomorrow you." *Sneers *"What a farce." *"Is that supposed to be a challenge?" *"If you insist..." *"Plenty to go around." *"Death never stops harvesting." Movement *"Stop wasting my time." *"Guide me to them..." *"Death without wings." *"Some wishes shouldn't come true..." *"Are we there yet?" *"Ready for the hunt." *"Where's the target?" *"Starting to sound like a fool's errand..." Jokes:Takes out a large ice chunk and gnaws on it before tossing it over shoulder. *"I've heard humans these days enjoy a treat called ice cream...How does ice make cream?" Taunt *"You? Fight me? I've seen more talent in rabid boars." Laughs *"Shouldn't you practice some more? Trust me I have time." Upon casting Sacrifice *"You are not alone!" *"Never surrender." *"Live!" *"I'm not giving up on you." Recalling *"I'll be back to tear you apart later..." Category:Custom champions